


"Костюм Адама"

by Slavyanka



Series: Артур и утечки вожделения [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Office Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: Гарри позирует обнаженным для календаря с аврорами, и у Драко срывает крышу.





	"Костюм Адама"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Full Monty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311317) by [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl). 



**Ноябрь Студия фотография Бертрана Бэггинса-Аотея**

Гарри сказал себе, что делает это во имя благотворительности.

Он делал это не потому, что Робардс попросил его, не потому, что Джинни поспорила, что он на это не пойдет, не потому, что в глубине души считал эту идею необычно раскрепощающей, и _уж точно_ он делал это не ради маловероятного шанса привлечь внимание чопорных выпендрежников с волосами, забранными в хвост, работающих в Министерстве.

Нет! Он делал это во имя _благотворительности_.

Если бы это зависело от Гарри, подобная безумная затея никогда бы не увидела свет, но он не мог предвидеть энтузиазма, охватившего Аврорат как природный пожар и заставившего всех потерять рассудок. Робардс излишне для семидесятипятилетнего волшебника радовался возможности снять одежду, а Рон вел себя еще _хуже_ , он был в полном восторге от новой и абсолютно идиотской идеи Департамента. _«Живем только раз»,_ – сказал Рон между скручиваниями, которые выполнял на полу у своего рабочего места, и Гарри даже не мог ответить в духе «что же твоя девушка скажет о позировании нагишом?», поскольку это было именно ее чертовой идеей.

В свое время, когда на вечеринке для работников Министерства в честь Хэллоуина в баре бесплатно наливали напитки, эта мысль казалась замечательной. Но сейчас Гарри уже не испытывал подобной уверенности, поскольку сочетание «неограниченное количество вина + мозг Гермионы + проблема» равнялось совершенно бредовой идее, что в результате привело к тому, что Гарри теперь позировал для самого первого календаря с обнаженными аврорами. Ему следовало обратить больше внимания на задумчивые кивки Гермионы, когда женщина-председатель Совета попечителей Хогвартса сетовала на убывающие денежные фонды, доступные для сирот и бесправных детей тех, кто ранее был лишен палочек, и Робардс пообещал «помочь всем, чем может». К сожалению, Гарри отвлекся на самодовольного Малфоя, щеголявшего своим самым новым любовником, каким-то относительно знаменитым игроком в квиддич; как будто это было _достижением_ – трахнуть игрока в квиддич. Гарри в прошлом встречался со спортсменами, но он никогда не выставлял их _напоказ_ на людях, как это делал Малфой – прикасался к запястью и смеялся над их дурацкими шутками перед _всеми_.

– У Гермионы самые лучшие идеи, да, мой мальчик? – Явно подвыпивший Робардс чересчур сильно похлопал Гарри по спине, отчего тот подавился вином.

Гарри понятия не имел, что предложила Гермиона, но он отвел взгляд от лица Малфоя и согласился с Робардсом из-за преданности своей подруге. Но сейчас, стоя перед фотоаппаратом незнакомца лишь в набедренной кобуре для палочки и _больше ни в чем_ , он желал быть менее преданным и более непреклонным в заявлении, что это самая дурацкая идея, когда-либо звучавшая в Министерстве.

– Немного левее, – приказал Бертран.

Гарри позировал боком к объективу, держа наручники и чуть выставив бедро вперед, чтобы прикрыть свое «хозяйство». По крайней мере он _надеялся_ , что прикрывал его. Рон стоял рядом с ним, потрясая палочкой, они оба делали вид, как будто бежали к темному волшебнику. В студии гулял сквозняк и ошивалось больше ассистентов фотографа, чем ему бы хотелось, не считая остальных авроров-мужчин, которые собирались поучаствовать в этом безумии и пили пиво и шумели, чтобы скрыть свою нервозность. Фотосессия авроров-женщин прошла днем раньше, и когда Гарри спросил Этель, одну из самых замкнутых членов их команды, как она справилась с этим, она сказала, что представила фотографом кого-то другого. Теперь Гарри пытался представить себе кого-нибудь, но перед глазами постоянно всплывало отчетливое равнодушие, появлявшееся на лице Малфоя при каждой их случайной встрече.

– Хорошо, Гарри! – произнес фотограф под безостановочное щелканье затвора объектива. – Мне нравится это свирепое выражение. Рон, у тебя тоже здорово получается.

Гарри искоса взглянул на Рона и увидел, как тот пристально смотрел в камеру, выпятив грудь и сжав палочку так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, как будто намечалось противостояние Уизли против Волдеморта или что-то типа того. Гарри чуть не фыркнул.

В конце концов Бертрана устроили сделанные снимки, но испытание далеко не закончилось, поскольку им с Роном еще предстояло позировать по отдельности, их статус знаменитостей оправдывал то, что им выделили по месяцу для каждого. Гарри запахнул мантию вокруг талии и сжал ее в кулаке, пока один ассистент фотографа втирал масло ему в руки, прежде чем другой вручил ему аврорскую метлу стандартного образца и вытащил мантию из его мертвого захвата.

– Выглядишь соблазнительно, – рассмеялся Рон, держа пиво, пока очередной ассистент наносил пятна якобы сажи на лицо, предплечья и бедра Гарри.

– Не смейся надо мной, а то я начну тереться об тебя, – пригрозил Гарри.

– Я уже вижу заголовки «Мальчик, который блестел», – фыркнул Рон.

Гарри показал ему средний палец, но потом сам рассмеялся.

– _«Полированный»._

– Блеститель.

– Это что еще такое? – нахмурился Гарри.

Рон пожал плечами.

– Как Спаситель? Да, это ерунда.

Гарри не мог дождаться, когда опять оденется и присоединится к остальным аврорам, которые воспринимали происходящее как вечеринку. Спиртные напитки, поддразнивание, веселая атмосфера вокруг – Гарри был уверен, что увидит забавные аспекты фотосессии, когда окажется одет, но Бертран позвал его обратно, чтобы позировать перед объективом, и это снова напомнило Гарри, что он был в чем мать родила и мог прикрыться только ручкой метлы. Он опять вернулся к мыслям о том, кто увидит этот календарь – _все_ – и на какое-то мгновение ему захотелось запрыгнуть на метлу и улететь из студии, но он был настоящим гриффиндорцем.

– Смотри в камеру, Гарри, – сказал фотограф, и Гарри слегка повернулся вбок и поднял глаза, как будто кто-то застал его врасплох, когда он полировал свою метлу, чего он никогда не делал голым и в саже, ну да ладно.

– Представь, что я – это тот, кто тебе нравится, – напутствовал его Бертран.

Гарри в данный момент ни с кем не встречался, он не мог думать о том, кто ему нравится… ну он мог подумать _кое о ком_ …

– Вот так, правильно, так _страстно_ , не теряй это выражение.

**Декабрь Департамент магического правопорядка**

**Понедельник**

Драко в совершенно неподобающей манере выплюнул только что отпитый кофе.

Конечно, не _его_ стоило винить в том, что умение держать себя и изящество на мгновение отказали ему. Нет, как всегда, вина лежала на его бывшем заклятом враге и нынешнем коллеге, с которым Драко порой пересекался в Министерстве, чья фотография сейчас висела на стене напротив стола его секретаря, хотя до _июля_ было еще очень далеко, господи, на улице все еще стоял декабрь! Но он тут как тут – Избранный, с голой задницей, горящим взглядом в камеру, покрытый _маслом и сажей_ , а что еще хуже, Драко почувствовал, как начало становиться тесно в штанах.

– Что, во имя Салазара, это _такое_? – указал он на оскорбительный предмет, и секретарь прощебетала:

– Календарь с аврорами, что же еще? Только сегодня вышел.

Ах да, Драко и забыл о новом помешательстве авроров, на самом деле он был уверен, что оно не принесет никаких плодов, однако плоды подоспели и теперь висели на стене в его чертовом кабинете.

– Я вижу, что это календарь, но почему мы смотрим на _июль_? – с нажимом спросил он.

– Ну… – Дафна пожала плечами, и Драко не нужно было, чтобы она продолжала, совсем не нужно. Потому что _Поттер_ был июлем, месяцем, который Драко теперь всегда будет ассоциировать с этим образом. Он еще несколько секунд пристально смотрел на фотографию, а потом почувствовал, как в брюках становится еще теснее, что так рано утром было совсем не к месту, нет, _лежать_ , мальчик!

«Мальчик» не послушался.

– Думаю, тебе следует убрать его, – сказал он, пытаясь вернуть себе хоть какой-то контроль над собственным предательским телом, но ему напомнили, почему не следует нанимать на работу бывшую однокашницу, особенно ту, которая несколько лет делила общую комнату с Пэнси.

– Что-то не так, Драко? Поттер чересчур хорошо там смотрится? – произнесла Дафна с хитрой улыбкой, и Драко испытал соблазн с помощью Obliviate стереть все ее воспоминания об их совместных школьных годах.

– Мне просто кажется, что этот календарь неуместен в кабинете Прокурора.

– Мистер Грюгер попросил меня повесить календарь, если хочешь знать, – кивнула она в сторону двери его босса и победно улыбнулась. Драко был уверен, что его босс не просил, чтобы _июль_ так бесстыдно и так _развратно_ висел на его стене…

Дафна продолжала говорить, и, сделав над собой усилие, Драко смог расслышать, что она произносила:

– …благотворительность… есть в каждом кабинете… благое дело.

Признав свое поражение, Драко с помощью Scourgify убрал пролившийся кофе с мантии, зашел в свой кабинет, закрыл за собой дверь и схватился за документы как за спасательный круг. Все что угодно, лишь бы не думать о фотографии голого Поттера и его загорелой коже (серьезно, откуда у него загар в середине зимы?), и крохотных родинках, по которым пальцем можно было бы выводить созвездия…

Нет, нет, _нет_! Так не пойдет. Драко попытался представить что-нибудь еще, _все что угодно_ , и вспомнил о лекции на конференции, которую он посетил в Плимуте – «Роль обвинения в послевоенном обществе», прочитанную докладчиком, не менее искрометным, чем профессор Бинс. Мысли о профессоре Бинсе всегда помогали справиться с эрекцией, ничто лучше не подавляло даже намек на либидо, чем его монотонный голос. Но тут Драко заметил, что случайно трансфигурировал чашку с кофе в кактус.

Чертов _Поттер_! Во имя Мерлина, он уже _миновал_ пубертатный период, но вот у него снова _утечки вожделения_ , напасть подростков – магия, выброс которой происходит, когда человек ужасно, неудержимо возбужден. Было время на пятом курсе, когда ни утра в их общей спальне не проходило без подушки, превращенной за ночь в воздушный шарик, или лиан, растущих вокруг чьей-то кровати. Драко так часто просыпался на красных и золотых простынях, что ставил себе будильник, чтобы успеть вернуть им изумрудный цвет, прежде чем это могли заметить его соседи по комнате, чтобы они не решили, что он хотел какого-то _гриффиндорца_. Однажды, после, должно быть, особенно яркого сна, кровать Нотта приклеилась к потолку. А когда Блейз безумно влюбился в дерзкую когтевранку с четвертого курса с длинными черными волосами, всё, к чему он прикасался, отращивало крылья и летало.

Приложив некоторые усилия, Драко успокоился и со вздохом облегчения открыл папку со своим последним делом. Ему уже не шестнадцать, когда эрекция неудержимо возникала в самые неподходящие моменты, нет, ему _двадцать два_ , он – барристер, помогающий прокурору, у него только что закончился роман с темноволосым охотником с милой улыбкой и сильными бедрами, довольно похожим на Поттера…

Драко уронил голову на стол. Возможно, ему стоило взять отгул, аппарировать на заснеженную гору и дать холоду сделать свое дело, потому что, видимо, больше ничего не срабатывало. Тем не менее он напомнил себе, что он – _Драко Малфой_ с репутацией человека, хорошо умеющего сохранять спокойствие и самообладание, и снова попытался приступить к работе. Дело было сложным, Сакрекур уже избежал обвинения один раз из-за несоблюдения правил при его первом аресте.

Уже миновал полдень, когда Драко вышел из кабинета, сказал Дафне, что идет обедать, глядя на все что угодно, кроме одной конкретной стены, и направился к Косой Аллее. Стоял свежий зимний день, и он с удовольствием ощутил прикосновение холодного воздуха к лицу. Драко решил, что ланч следовало провести в «Дырявом котле», и неспешно пошел по улице, заглянул в аптеку и совершил некоторые покупки, затем поравнялся с «Флориш и Блотс» и замер на месте.

Вся витрина магазина была посвящена этому проклятому календарю с четырьмя увеличенными фотографиями членов команды авроров: Поттера, Уизли, колдуньи, чье имя Драко не мог вспомнить, и Этель Бёрк, пятиюродной племянницы, если он верно помнил родословную чистокровных волшебников. Надпись большими буквами под фотографиями гласила: _«Идеальный подарок к Рождеству! Всего лишь пять галлеонов! Все доходы от продажи идут в фонд Хогвартса для нуждающихся детей»._

Увеличенное изображение Поттера делало его почти равным по размеру реальному, и это было _хуже всего_. Он держал метлу крепкой хваткой, и у Драко все силы уходили на то, чтобы не представлять… _нет_ , забудьте, он представлял себе это! Стоял прямо посреди заполненной людьми Косой Аллеи и видел только Поттера, который выглядел как автомеханик в масле из самых грязных когда-либо придуманных фантазий, обхватывал член Драко этими самыми сильными руками и шептал о том, что он не против прокатиться.

У Драко пересохло во рту, и он порадовался, что мантия скрывала очередной его стояк. Это был самый отвратительный понедельник из всех понедельников, и он почти решил сослаться на болезнь и не возвращаться на работу, чтобы спрятаться под холодным душем на весь оставшийся день, но суд назначили на следующую неделю, и ему необходимо было убедиться, что все в порядке. Дело было громким, со значительным вовлечением авроров, и оно вызывало большой общественный интерес, так что Драко вместо ланча заказал только сэндвич, на целых десять минут задумался о профессоре Биннсе, описывающем выборы в Министерство в 1849 году, и вернулся в кабинет… после того, как купил календарь с аврорами и заказал его отправку домой.

В конце концов это все во имя благотворительности.

 

День почти закончился, _слава Салазару_ , и Драко был готов сбежать домой, где его ожидала перспектива тихого ужина и возможности ~~рассмотреть календарь~~ применить новые ингредиенты, чтобы усовершенствовать зелье, над которым он работал, когда Дафна постучала в дверь.

– Кое-кто хочет пообщаться с тобой, Драко, – сказала она.

– _Сэр_ перед клиентами, – напомнил он ей, но запнулся и взглянул на нее. За ее скучающим тоном слышалось, что на самом деле Дафна волновалась, а блеск в ее глазах почти напугал Драко.

– Кто это? – медленно спросил он.

– Гарри Поттер из Аврората, – произнесла она с придыханием, и у Драко все внутри обдало сперва холодом, а потом жаром, абсолютно огорошив его. _Блядь!_ Едрить-колотить эту гребаную хрень!

– Чего он хочет? – прошипел Драко. Он постарался говорить потише, может, ему удастся притвориться, что его нет на месте.

– Это для дела Сакрекура.

– Отправь его к мистеру Грюгеру.

– Мистер Грюгер ушел домой.

Сбежать не получится. Драко собрался с духом. Он был сильным окклюментом и мог спрятать свои чувства за видимостью спокойствия и сосредоточенности. Да, так он и поступит. Он жестом показал Дафне впустить Поттера, и через мгновение тот появился в дверном проеме.

На одну короткую головокружительную секунду перед глазами Драко возник образ обнаженного мужчины в потеках сажи, с гибкой фигурой, волосами на груди и блестящей кожей и наложился на обычного аврора Поттера, щеголявшего взлохмаченными волосами и потертыми кроссовками и выглядевшего исключительно доступным. Контраст между реальностью и фантазией заставил сердце Драко биться чаще, и он потер ладони о брюки.

– Поттер, – произнес он с акцентом, более резко выраженным из-за попыток сохранить спокойствие.

– Малфой. Милый кактус.

Драко отодвинул обличающее растение подальше. 

– Что я могу сделать с тобой … гм, для тебя? – Он не предложил сесть, но Поттер, будучи ублюдком, считающим, что на все имеет право, все равно сел.

– В моем отделе хотят просмотреть перед судом твои заметки по делу.

– Они могли бы прислать служебную записку, а не самого Избранного.

Поттер проигнорировал тон Драко.

– Робардс также хочет… ну, ввиду того, что мне придется давать показания, он хочет, чтобы ты мне помог. Чтобы я не…

– Похерил все опять? – предположил Драко.

Гарри сжал губы.

– Да.

– У Грюгера больше опыта. Почему Робардс предложил меня? – Драко знал ответ, но хотел услышать, как Поттер произнесет его.

Поттер поерзал, и если в прошлом Драко бы позлорадствовал его явному дискомфорту, то сейчас испытывал совершенно другие чувства.

– Потому что ты бессердечный ублюдок, – в конце концов сказал Поттер.

– Он так и сказал? Я же _спрошу_ у него.

Поттер покраснел.

– _Спроси_. Он сказал: «Пусть этот бессердечный ублюдок тебя натаскает, потому что…»

– Потому что?

– «Потому что он самый лучший и единственный, кто может с тобой разобраться», – проскрежетал Поттер.

Драко широко и зубасто улыбнулся, а затем откинулся на спинку стула, стараясь перестать придумывать изобретательные способы, как «разобраться с Поттером». Все адвокаты защиты в стране знали, что у Поттера проблемы с самообладанием, он легко выходил из себя. Все также знали, что Драко _никогда_ не терял контроль над собой, даже когда на судах поднимали вопрос его Темной метки, или когда другие работники Министерства пытались поддеть его упоминаниями об отце. Драко сотни раз доказал свою преданность многочисленными обвинительными приговорами пособникам Пожирателей смерти и даже тем, что однажды схватился в споре со своим отцом из-за декрета Визенгамота, отменявшего часть законов о чистокровных волшебниках, но он не терял контроль над собой, когда люди выступали с инсинуациями в его адрес. Нет, Драко просто уничтожал их хорошо подобранными словами и улыбкой, не менее острой, чем разбитое стекло. Мало что могло лишить Драко самообладания за исключением, пожалуй, человека, сидевшего сейчас напротив него, красная форма восхитительно ему шла.

– Итак? Начнем? – спросил Поттер.

 _«Худшего дня ты и выбрать не мог»,_ – подумал Драко. И сказал:

– Сейчас? Уже начало шестого, Поттер. Мой рабочий день закончен.

В этот момент Дафна опять постучала в дверь.

– Если я вам больше не нужна, _сэр_ , меня ждет сестра…

– Конечно, Дафна, можешь идти.

Дверь закрылась, и он повернулся к Поттеру, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о том, что они остались совершенно одни в кабинете. Безуспешно. По спине у него побежал пот. Драко задел пол носком туфли и с ужасом заметил, что часть досок под столом медленно трансфигурировалась в плюш. Он сжал кулаки, как будто это могло остановить дальнейшие утечки вожделения.

– О, – красноречиво произнес Поттер, когда Дафна ушла. – У меня такой изменчивый график, что я никогда не знаю, который час. Можно тебя задержать на чуть-чуть сегодня? – Он прямо взглянул на Драко, и тот чуть не выпалил: _«Можешь, если перегнешься через стол и дашь мне отодрать эту задницу»._

Поттер все еще смотрел на него, и Драко покачал головой, не полагаясь пока что на свой голос. Член внушительно приподнял ткань брюк, Драко весь горел и почему-то еще дрожал, а плюш теперь покрывал всю поверхность пола под столом и расползался дальше.

– Некоторые из нас работали днем и ночью ради этого ареста, – возмущенно продолжил Поттер. – Самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, это уделить мне полчаса своего вечера.

– У меня уже есть планы на этот вечер, – напряженно произнес Драко, потому что просто-напросто не доверял себе, сомневаясь, что сможет остаться сегодня наедине с Поттером.

– Конечно, не будем заставлять твоих бойфрендов ждать.

Драко приподнял бровь.

– Уверяю тебя, что я из тех, кто единовременно встречается только с одним человеком. Если тебе это интересно.

Поттер был раздражен – Драко знал это выражение лица очень хорошо – но теперь он покраснел.

– На какое время ты можешь вписать меня в свой _плотный_ график завтра?

Драко подчеркнуто внимательно просмотрел свой ежедневник. 

– Одиннадцать часов. 

– Значит, одиннадцать часов. – Поттер встал и замешкался. Казалось, он ждал, что Драко проводит его до двери, так что Драко поднялся и небрежно поправил мантию, прикрывая область над топорщащимися брюками.

Выйдя из кабинета, Драко увидел календарь – серьезно, Дафна специально повесила его прямо напротив его двери? – и сила его желания обрушилась на него как наковальня. Заметив календарь, Поттер густо покраснел, его раздражение сменилось неловкостью, что было крайне ~~мило~~ нелепо. Драко не нужно было смотреть на то место, которого он касался рукой, чтобы понять, что он только что трансфигурировал деревянную раму двери в металлическую. Он взмолился о том, чтобы Поттер ничего не заметил, и легко касаясь его спины, поспешно проводил его к выходу. Тело Поттера было теплым под слоями одежды, и Драко нужно было уйти домой сию же чертову секунду.

– Мы собрали почти тысячу галлеонов сегодня, – сказал Поттер, как будто это служило оправданием сегодняшней атаки на душевное равновесие Драко.

– Приму это к сведению. А теперь беги, Поттер, я занятой человек.

– Гермиона считает, что все департаменты Министерства должны сделать нечто подобное.

– Великолепная мысль. Возможно, я устрою будку для поцелуев на День Валентина.

Поттер замер, держась за дверную ручку.

– Я всячески поддерживаю благотворительность, – сказал он.

– Знаменитостям все равно придется стоять в очереди, – улыбнулся Драко и внезапно осознал, что _он флиртует с Поттером_.

– Возможно, они так и сделают. – Поттер взглянул ему прямо в глаза, и Драко уже был на волоске от того, чтобы схватить его и толкнуть к стене, но Поттер пробормотал «до свидания» и быстрым шагом пошел по коридору, оставив Драко таращиться на дверную ручку, которой касался Поттер. Она превратилась в помпон.

 

 _Итак_. Сегодня был Тот Самый День, но Драко наконец оказался дома, и его покупки ждали его на столе. Он взял календарь, трясущимися руками сорвал обертку и сел на кровать, заставляя себя не спешить открывать страницу июля. Предвкушение наполняло его.

Январь был представлен Гавейном Робардсом, стоявшим за столом так, что очень большое пишущее перо и кипа бумаг закрывали интимные части тела, он улыбался как кот, наевшийся сметаны. Три волшебницы постарше позировали с искусными цветочными композициями на странице февраля. Март – это Уизли, державший полотенце перед своей «гордостью и отрадой», волосы и торс у него были мокрыми, как будто он только что вышел из душа. Драко листал календарь, уверенный, что до июля еще остается несколько страниц, так что когда он открыл май, то от шока у него перехватило дыхание.

Очевидно, июль – не единственный месяц, удостоенный фигуры Поттера. Он делил май с Уизли. Поттер был на переднем плане, держал _наручники_ , приподняв ногу согнутую в колене, как будто собирался бежать, отчего его задница восхитительно выпятилась, и Драко наконец позволил себе засунуть руку в трусы-боксеры и обхватить свой страдающий член. Драко отдал бы половину содержимого своего сейфа, чтобы стать этой кожаной набедренной кобурой. Одним пальцем он обвел изгиб задницы Поттера на бумаге, начав быстрее двигать второй по члену, и закрыл глаза, воображая, как нагнет Поттера над своим столом завтра утром и оттрахает его изо всех сил. Магия выплескивалась вокруг него завитками и пульсирующими цветами. Он представил, как его руки ласкают спину Поттера, раскрывают эту чудную круглую задницу, помогая войти внутрь, и Драко почти услышал, как Поттер стонет, приоткрыв губы в сладкой агонии, выдыхая имя Драко, и в этот момент у Драко закатились глаза, и он кончил в кулак, дрожа всем телом.

Чтобы прийти в себя, ему потребовалось несколько минут. _Проклятье!_ Он не испытывал такого оргазма с… правильно, со школы.

 

**Вторник**

Утром Драко разбудило то, что кто-то настойчиво клевал его в щеку. Он открыл глаза и увидел цыпленка, скачущего вокруг его подушки и исступленно пищащего. Драко в смятении приподнялся и после тщательного, хоть и затуманенного исследования осознал, что во сне трансфигурировал стакан воды, стоявший на ночном столике, в это надоедливое крохотное создание. Его затопил ужас, и он посадил цыпленка на ладонь. Должно быть, утечки вожделения становились сильнее, если он дошел до превращения предметов в живые существа.

Драко пристально посмотрел на цыпленка и задумался, что с ним делать. Тот уставился на него в ответ. Драко всегда мог трансфигурировать его обратно в стакан, но это почти что убийство; на самом деле некоторые волшебники действительно считали это умышленным убийством. Трансфигурация живого существа обратно в неживой предмет – это минное поле с точки зрения этики и большая часть учебной программы Трансфигурации для ТРИТОНА… была бы, если бы седьмой курс его обучения не оказался захвачен Кэрроу с их любовью к пыткам. Профессору МакГонагалл не оставалось ничего другого, как обучать своих студентов тем видам трансфигурации, которые были более полезны для выживания, вместо того, чтобы обсуждать в классе такие философские проблемы, как право трансфигурированных и наколдованных существ на жизнь.

Драко встал и пошел в душ, и это глупое создание последовало за ним, махая крылышками под струями воды. Драко назвал его Артуром.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, его уже ждал поднос с завтраком и свежим номером _«Пророка»_. Драко устроился на подушках, откусил кусочек тоста и подавился.

«АВРОРЫ РАЗДЕВАЮТСЯ ВО ИМЯ БЛАГОТВОРИТЕЛЬНОСТИ» говорилось в заголовке, который направлял его к вкладке, где статья, превозносившая новаторское мышление Министерства, представляла множество закадровых фотографий, сделанных фотографом самостоятельно между фотосессиями: женщины-авроры в халатах, сидевшие с бокалами вина, пока им наносили макияж; Робардс, жестикулирующий и общающийся с другим Главным аврором; широко улыбающийся Поттер, обмотавший талию мантией и смотревший куда-то в сторону на то, что его позабавило. Его плечи, грудь и ноги были обнажены, и хотя он прикрыл больше на этом изображении, чем на фото в календаре, Драко не мог отвести от него глаз. Сознание Драко услужливо напомнило ему, что он встречается с Поттером _во плоти_ на своем рабочем месте этим утром, и он застонал, лег на кровать и обхватил свой глупый член ладонью, яростно проводя по нему и злясь на себя за то, что позволил Поттеру так сильно влиять на себя.

Как будто они вернулись в Хогвартс.

 

Его домовик согласился присмотреть за птицей, но у самого Артура на этот счет было иное мнение, он яростно клевал ладони, и Драко оказался в своем кабинете с цыпленком, который не должен был существовать, рядом с кактусом, которого тоже не должно было существовать. Ему по крайней мере удалось вернуть плюш и дверную раму к первоначальному состоянию, прежде чем это заметил его босс, запихнуть многообещающий помпон на полку и занять себя заполнением документов, правда, не то чтобы у него получилось сосредоточиться на этом.

Поттер явился ровно в одиннадцать, из-под расстегнутой формы видны были джинсы и зеленая майка. Драко дважды подрочил утром, чтобы избежать дальнейших утечек вожделения. Довольный, он любезно поприветствовал Поттера и даже махнул на один из стульев, стоявших перед столом.

– _Это_ что такое? – спросил Поттер, когда Артур появился наверху архивного шкафа.

Драко встал и посадил цыпленка себе на ладонь. 

– Ничего. Не обращай на него внимания. Ему нравится все исследовать.

– Это комнатное животное? Ты же знаешь, что совы едят маленьких цыплят?

Драко побледнел. Он этого не учел. С трудом сглотнув, он посадил цыпленка рядом с недоеденным печеньем, где тот мог поклевать крошки.

Поттер наклонил голову набок и внимательно взглянул на него.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь купить себе цыпленка в качестве питомца.

– Я не _покупал_ его… может, начнем?

Поттер пожал плечами вместо ответа и снял форму, обнажив мускулистые загорелые руки.

– Вполне можно устроиться поудобнее, – сказал он. Драко ненавидел его.

Часом позже Поттер был на ногах, крича:

– Следственные действия велись правильно!

Драко опирался на архивный шкаф, скрестив руки на груди, и был весьма возбужден. Он пристально взглянул на Поттера, который стоял слишком близко, и улыбнулся взбешенному выражению его раскрасневшегося лица. Драко всегда получал удовольствие, выводя его из себя, и сегодняшний день не являлся исключением.

– Но разве вы, аврор Поттер, не применили заклинание Priori Incantatem к палочке, не принадлежавшей обвиняемому?

– Я же сказал, что он использовал украденную палочку три раза! Вам что, не доходит?

– Именно этот вопрос и задаст защита, – невозмутимо произнес Драко, – и это, безусловно, _не то_ , как ты должен ответить.

Его замечание утихомирило Поттера, но назад тот не отступил.

– Прости, что я сорвался на крик, – сказал он. – В последнее время много говорят, что департамент постоянно лажает, и это меня бесит. Сакрекура выпустили на свободу из-за этого.

– Я помню. Но вы его опять поймали, – произнес Драко самым мягким тоном, едва громче шепота. Он не был уверен, когда именно принял это решение, возможно, десять минут назад, возможно, вчера, но знал, что просто обязан взять Поттера. – Думаю, нам потребуется несколько встреч, чтобы поработать над тем, как тебе следует давать показания.

Последовала пауза, Поттер опустил взгляд в пол.

– Понятия не имею, как ты это делаешь. – Он все еще стоял так близко, что его можно было коснуться.

– Делаю что?

– Как ты… – Поттер махнул рукой в сторону Драко, – ты всегда спокоен. Ты никогда не теряешь самообладание и не повышаешь голос.

Драко бы хотелось ощутить чувство гордости из-за этого, но он знал, что причина была иной, глубоко личной и гораздо, _гораздо_ более зловещей. 

– Годы тренировок, Поттер. Все мое воспитание являлось упражнением в сохранении спокойствия в любых условиях. – Драко бы никогда не признал этого, но он ужасно хотел прочувствовать пыл, которым было проникнуто поведение Поттера, получить право полностью перестать сдерживаться. Подобное отношение к ситуации являлось чуждым ему, но он все равно завидовал. Поттер был настолько _ярким_ , что он работал практически на другой частоте, и это совершенно никак не уменьшало его привлекательности в глазах Драко. – Полезный навык, когда рядом находится сильный легилимент, как Темный Лорд, готовый наложить Crucio при малейшем ошибочном поступке, – добавил он. Драко не собирался этого говорить, но слова вырвались сами, прежде чем он смог их остановить. Возможно, он уже стал понемногу учиться тому, как терять контроль над собой.

Поттер поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Драко. В них не было сочувствия, едва ли, только, пожалуй, понимание или сострадание; и воспоминания. Порой прошлое ощущалось как воздух вокруг Драко: неосязаемое, но неизбежное, всегда окружавшее его, и его ошибки никогда не казались более крупными, чем в данный момент.

На столе пискнул Артур и рассеял чары. Драко снова смог дышать.

– Можем мы на сегодня закончить? – Гарри взглянул на часы. – Уже обед, и я умираю от голода.

– Конечно. В это же время завтра?

– Ну, – Гарри сделал шаг назад и сдернул свою мантию со спинки стула, – мы могли бы пообедать вместе, если хочешь. Я не люблю есть в одиночестве.

Сердце у Драко забилось быстрее, но голос его прозвучал спокойно, даже равнодушно, когда он произнес:

– Тут за углом кафе, в принципе неплохое, – и призвал свой зимний плащ.

 

**Среда**

Драко вынул Артура из измененного внутреннего кармана мантии и сел за стол, чтобы поработать над своими заметками, только мысли его вернулись ко вчерашнему обеду, где Поттер, дьявол во плоти, с энтузиазмом пустился в описание своей фотосессии, нарисовав яркую картину того, как холодный воздух ощущался на его коже, пока он позировал в чем мать родила. Эти непрошеные подробности вызвали еще одну утечку вожделения, в результате которой Драко вышел из кафе в шлепках и, как будто этого было недостаточно самого по себе, столкнулся с _Министром_ , находясь в вышеупомянутой обуви. Драко пришлось подрочить дома три раза, чтобы быть уверенным, что утром он не проснется рядом с еще какой-нибудь домашней птицей. Если бы он не понимал, в чем проблема, то мог бы подумать, что Поттер делал это намеренно; и его намерением являлось свести Драко с ума, что и так явно происходило.

Если только Поттер действительно так не _поступал_. Драко провел следующие несколько минут, прокручивая в голове их недавние встречи, вспомнил, как Поттер свирепо глядел на него и его спутника на мероприятиях Министерства, и под конец взглянул на помпон, лежавший рядом с его кактусом на полке с юридическими книгами. Драко провел все эти годы в Министерстве, подавляя любые мысли о Поттере как о _возможности_ , но идея о том, что Поттер может на самом деле… Он пришел в состояние тихого потрясения.

– Ты слышал? – Дафна вошла, не постучав, и села на его стол, чуть не опрокинув чашку с чаем.

– Что на этот раз, Дафна?

Она посадила Артура себе на ладонь и погладила его по голове. Дафна суетилась над цыпленком с тех пор, как увидела его. _Женщины_. 

– Ходят слухи, что фотограф собирается продавать с аукциона изображения для календаря с аврорами. Не те фото, что опубликовали, а те, что не были отобраны в самом конце: те, что были сделаны «за кулисами» или которые посчитали чересчур пикантными. – Она понизила голос. – Вероятно, в продажу попадет и «Костюм Адама».

Драко невольно заинтересовался.

– Что такое «Костюм Адама»?

Дафна наклонилась и прошептала:

– «Костюм Адама» – это фото совершенно обнаженного Спасителя, вид спереди. – У Драко перехватило дыхание, но Дафна притворилась, что не заметила. – Говорят, оно уйдет за неприличную сумму денег. У меня есть несколько лишних сотен галлеонов, но я подозреваю, что цена окажется раза в три больше.

– Разве фотограф может это сделать? Продать изображения без разрешения? – спросил Драко, подсчитывая в уме, сколько золота он может извлечь из банковского сейфа практически без предупреждения.

– Пока все проходит в тайне, что _действительно_ подозрительно, но он утверждает, что это законно. Очевидно, все прописано в контракте. Полагаю, аврорам и в голову не пришло, что кто-то может извлечь прибыль из отбракованных фотографий, – она улыбнулась Драко, спрыгнула со стола и ушла.

Двадцатью минутами позже Драко посадил Артура в карман и вышел из своего кабинета.

– Мне надо уйти по делам, Дафна.

– Конечно, надо, – ухмыльнулась она. – _Сэр._

Студия находилась в переулке, отходящем от Косой Аллеи, рядом с зоомагазином и напротив магазина, продающего подержанные книги. День стоял дождливый, и брусчатка блестела под ногами. Драко не увидел толпы, стучащей в дверь студии и требующей фотографии обнаженной натуры, и предположил, что слухи еще не успели далеко распространиться, если, конечно, Дафна не разыгрывала его, чего от нее вполне можно было ожидать. Драко остановился перед дверью. Он задался вопросом, услышали ли к этому моменту авроры о данной распродаже и как Поттер отнесется к очередному покушению на его частную жизнь. По пути сюда у Драко было время подумать о юридических аспектах происходящего, ему потребуется просмотреть контракт, чтобы убедиться в законности продажи. Артур пискнул, пока Драко стоял в размышлениях, и в конце концов, оглядевшись по сторонам, Драко вошел в студию.

 

Через полчаса он собирался завернуть за угол и выйти на Косую Аллею, когда столкнулся с теми людьми, которых не хотел увидеть: с Поттером и Уизли.

– Что ты тут делаешь, Малфой? – спросил Уизли, сощурившись.

– Неужели я не могу ничего купить в зоомагазине без того, чтобы вы, авроры, не разволновались? – Драко взглянул на Поттера. Поттер постоянно бросал взгляды на студию.

– Что ты покупал? – спросил Уизли, но Драко его не слушал. Выражение лица Поттера было суровым, губы были сжаты. Он не выглядел взбешенным. Нет, он выглядел несчастным, раздосадованным и _расстроенным_.

– Что случилось, Поттер? – Драко не смог сдержать вопроса, вырвавшегося у него, но Уизли не отставал.

– Я спросил, что ты делал на этой улице, – продолжил Уизли как заезженная пластинка.

Драко испытал глубокую признательность к Артуру и про себя поклялся купить ему столько корма для птиц, сколько сможет достать. 

– Откровенно не понимаю, какое вам до этого дело, аврор Уизли, – растягивая слова, произнес он, но открыл карман, чтобы показать Артура и небольшой мешочек специального корма, который купил после того, как закончил сделку с фотографом. Драко ухмыльнулся ошарашенному выражению лица Уизли при виде цыпленка.

– Это просто совпадение, Рон, – сказал Поттер, все еще глядя Драко за спину. – Послушай, Малфой, у меня дело. Как бы. Это личное. В любом случае я не уверен, что смогу попасть на нашу сегодняшнюю встречу.

Драко сказал себе, что испытал облегчение при этих словах.

– Понимаю, Поттер. Пришли мне сову, когда… нет, на самом деле не надо. Никаких сов. – Пальцем он погладил Артура по голове. – Просто… загляни в кабинет, когда закончишь со своим делом.

Поттер кивнул, явно думая о чем-то другом, и они с Уизли направились к студии, дав Драко возможность закончить свои дела и вернуться в Министерство.

 

Драко не должен был чувствовать себя виноватым. Он изучил контракт фотографа и знал, что по закону тот ничего не нарушал. Согласится ли с этим Поттер, если когда-нибудь узнает, он не был уверен. Драко не знал, что на него нашло и заставило поступить таким образом, но он знал, что к завтрашнему дню правда раскроется… по крайней мере в отношении того, что произошло с «Костюмом Адама». Остаток дня прошел во встречах с Грюгером, бумажной работе, которую следовало завершить, и неизменных ухмылках Дафны, с которыми приходилось мириться. Когда Драко оставался один в кабинете, то доставал фотографию из-под кипы бумаг и рассматривал ее.

Поттер так и не явился. Драко остался в кабинете до начала седьмого, но к тому времени уже не мог притворяться, что работает. Когда он уже надевал плащ, раздался стук и приоткрылась дверь в его кабинет.

– Прости, что вторгаюсь, твоего секретаря нет. Э, ты уже уходишь.

Это был Поттер, и Драко уставился на него, чувствуя, как оживляется. Он тут же снял плащ и указал на стул.

– Огневиски? – предложил он, когда они сели друг напротив друга, и Поттер кивнул. Драко призвал бутылку и два бокала, налил в каждый по глотку и протянул один Поттеру. Артур пискнул, и Поттер слегка ему улыбнулся. Лампа отбрасывала теплый желтый свет на его лицо.

Драко покружил янтарную жидкость в бокале.

– Сложное дело?

Поттер сделал глоток и со вздохом расстегнул воротник.

– Типа того. Не знаю, слышал ли ты?..

– О фотографиях? Слышал. Дафна – ужасная сплетница. – Драко не мог отвести глаз от ключиц Поттера, и область ниже пояса отреагировала соответствующим образом.

– Есть, гм, мое фото, которое… – Румянец Поттера был просто прелестен. – Бертран, фотограф, даже дал ему название. «Костюм Адама». Потому что это… ну, ты _понял_.Я надеялся купить фото, прежде чем кто-нибудь заполучит его, но когда я пришел туда, и изображение, и пленка были проданы.

Драко осторожно отодвинул Артура от своего бокала, куда тот пытался окунуть клюв. 

– Ты отыскал покупателя?

– Это невозможно. Бертран сказал, что это был какой-то парень-француз. Мы обыскали отели, вокзалы, связались с Департаментом Международного Магического Сотрудничества для получения списка приехавших из Франции, но безуспешно. Он как будто испарился. – Поттер бросил виноватый взгляд на Драко. – Рон показал твою фотографию Бертрану. Он был уверен, что ты в этом как-то замешан.

Драко затаил дыхание.

– Потому что вы видели меня там.

– Ты будешь рад узнать, что фотограф не опознал в тебе таинственного покупателя, – улыбнулся Поттер и сделал глоток виски.

 _«Он этого не смог, потому что никто в здравом уме не станет совершать такую сделку без чар, меняющих внешность»,_ – подумал Драко, снова наполняя бокалы нервным взмахом палочки. 

– Возможно, фотография еще всплывет.

– Да, в _газете_ , – голос Поттера прозвучал резко, лицо исказилось от горечи.

– Может быть, и нет. Может быть, кто-то купил ее, чтобы фотография не попала в руки _«Ежедневному Пророку»_.

– Потому что вероятность этого так велика, – Поттер сердился все сильнее, о чем свидетельствовало то, как постепенно краснела его шея. – Я в том смысле, что понимаю, почему Бертран так поступает. Мне это не нравится, но все честно – он являлся владельцем фотографии и решил, что может извлечь из нее прибыль. Но почему кто-то захотел _купить_ ее? Это по крайней мере стремно.

Теперь Драко был уверен, что если Поттер узнает правду, то точно выйдет из себя. Больше не будет никаких вежливых разговоров, совместных обедов и дверных ручек, случайно трансфигурированных в помпоны. 

– Ты серьезно спрашиваешь, почему кто-то заплатит деньги, чтобы увидеть Избранный Хер? Поттер, у тебя бешеные поклонники.

– Не называй это так. – Лицо Поттера выражало нечто среднее между раздражением и весельем. – Избранный _Хер_. – Веселье победило, и он тихо и не очень радостно хохотнул. – Лишь бы Рита Скитер тебя не услышала.

Драко фыркнул.

– Тебе повезло, что я не стал журналистом.

– Нет, вместо этого ты стал ужасом судов, – улыбнулся Поттер.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся в ответ Драко. Жар, охватывавший пах, переместился и охватил грудь, и Драко это совсем не нравилось. С эрекцией он мог справиться, а подобному теплому чувству он не доверял.

Поттер запустил пальцы в волосы и выпил остаток виски.

– Так что, мы этим займемся?

– Прости? – закашлялся Драко.

– Дача показаний. Я же тут для этого.

Драко поставил бокал на стол, ощутив укол разочарования. Конечно, Поттер тут по работе.

Было поздно, и Драко чувствовал, как на него наваливается усталость. Он расстегнул воротник и распустил по плечам волосы, собранные в хвост. Подняв голову, он увидел, как пристально, не скрываясь, смотрел на него потемневшими глазами Поттер. Деревянный пол приобрел золотистый блеск, но на этот раз Драко не был уверен, его ли это вина.

– Тогда начнем, аврор Поттер. – Драко встал и обошел стол. Он оперся на него, скрестив руки на груди, и пристально взглянул на Поттера. Позади него Артур стал скрести кипу бумаг. – Можешь начать, рассказав суду, какие шаги привели к аресту Соррелла Сакрекура.

Через некоторое время лицо Поттера приобрело замечательный красный цвет, и Драко подумал, что раскрасневшийся Поттер – это, пожалуй, то, что нравилось ему больше всего на свете. Он задал вопрос:

– Если ты не знаешь основных фактов расследования, Поттер, то каким же образом мы добьемся обвинительного приговора?

– Я знаю факты, – вскипел тот. – Ты специально сбиваешь меня с толку.

– Защита тоже попытается это сделать. Успешно, насколько я вижу. – Это ложь. Не было ни одного адвоката в стране, который бы допрашивал его с таким пристрастием, как Драко этим вечером.

– Мне нужен перерыв, – сказал Поттер и поднялся. Он начал расхаживать по комнате и вращать плечами. Потом даже потянулся, отчего у него задралась майка.

Драко чувствовал, как вожделение льется из него рекой. На хрен показания! Архивный шкаф исчез, и на его месте появился фикус. Он сосредоточился только на одной мысли: возможно, завтра Поттер его возненавидит, но у Драко все еще оставался сегодняшний день.

– Как легко я могу взволновать тебя одним вопросом, – мягко произнес он. Драко оттолкнулся от стола и стал наступать.

Поттер повернулся.

– Это был не _один_ вопрос.

– Представь, что защита сделает с тобой, – тем же мягким тоном продолжил Драко, оглядывая Поттера с головы до ног. Золотистый блеск пола стал ярче.

– Я уверен, что они и близко не будут такими жесткими со мной, как ты, – низким голосом произнес Поттер.

Фикус подрос.

Драко теперь находился так близко, что мог прикоснуться к нему.

– О, Поттер, я могу быть гораздо более жестким.

Поттер сглотнул и повернул голову. Он собирался что-то сказать, но запнулся, что-то привлекло его взгляд, и его лицо ожесточилось. Драко повернулся и застыл.

Артур отщипывал и царапал бумаги Драко, устраивая беспорядок, а теперь схватил фото клювом и потащил его по столу.

На мгновение воцарилась полная тишина.

Голос Поттера пробрал Драко до костей.

– Ты все это время врал. Врал мне в лицо. – Поттер посмотрел на Драко так, как не смотрел с их столкновения в школьном туалете. С яростью и _отвращением_. Этот взгляд сейчас ранил так же сильно, как и тогда.

– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – быстро произнес Драко. Недостаточно.

– Нет? Это не та фотография с моим изображением, которую Бертран Бэггинс-Аотея продал тебе этим утром около десяти часов?

 _«Когда ты это так формулируешь…»_ – подумал Драко.

Поттер выхватил фото из клюва цыпленка, отчего тот покачнулся.

– Это не?.. – Он замолчал, рассматривая фото, и Драко почувствовал, как у него горят щеки. Он еще никогда не испытывал такого стыда.

– Это не «Костюм Адама», – в конце концов сказал Поттер.

Драко ничего не сказал, потому что изображение говорило само за себя. Фотография, которую Поттер держал в руках, – это та, на которой он стоял, обмотав талию мантией, и широко улыбался, отчего его яркие глаза были прищурены.

– Подарок, – чересчур быстро сказал Драко. – Это подарок на Рождество для Дафны. Она преданная поклонница.

– Не думаю, что _она_ является бешеным поклонником, – пробормотал Поттер, уставившись на свою фотографию. Драко хотелось вырвать ее у него из рук и разорвать на кусочки. Его поймали как страдающую от безнадежной любви школьницу, он уже жалел, что тут не «Костюм Адама» вместо этого _конфуза_. Драко свирепо взглянул на Артура, который проигнорировал его и устроился в гнезде из разорванной бумаги.

– Боффингтон упал с бревна, на котором стоял, – вспомнил Поттер. – Поэтому я и смеялся. Он выпил слишком много пива и едва мог прямо стоять к тому моменту, когда пришлось позировать перед камерой. Драко?..

Все, что как-то сдерживало Драко, исчезло при звуке его имени. Он схватил Поттера и поцеловал его. Поттер приоткрыл губы, сладкие и теплые, и Драко слизал вкус огневиски с языка Поттера. Сильные руки Поттера обняли Драко, крепко прижимая к себе, гладя по спине. Они целовались, задыхаясь; жадные отчаянные поцелуи согревали самый глубокий, самый темный уголок души Драко. Губы Поттера были мягкими, щеки кололись щетиной, а тело оказалось податливым в руках Драко. Он ощущал, как потоки магии и вожделение Поттера окутывали его словно дюжина нежных исследующих рук, заставляя его ощущать покалывание на коже. Его собственная утекающая магия окатила Поттера словно волна, и Поттер вздохнул и потянулся поцеловать шею Драко. Пальцами он погладил светлую прядь волос. 

– Мне нравится, когда у тебя длинные волосы, – прошептал он, и Драко, чувствуя, как в груди у него все трепещет, снова коснулся губ Поттера и еще крепче поцеловал его. Поттер с энтузиазмом ответил, запустив пальцы в волосы Драко и ероша их. Он прижался пахом к Драко, и тот ощутил впечатляющий стояк.

Драко больше не мог ждать ни _секунды_. Он дернул майку Поттера вверх, чтобы обхватить сосок губами. Поттер запрокинул голову и застонал, и Драко нежно вобрал сосок в рот, а потом выпрямился и стянул майку с Поттера. Она задела очки, и все это упало на стол, чуть не задев Артура.

– Значит, ты не покупал «Костюм Адама»? – прошептал Поттер с дрожащей ошеломленной улыбкой, пока Драко пытался нащупать его ширинку.

– Нет, – соврал Драко. Он скользнул в джинсы Поттера, обхватил ладонями его задницу и начал ее массировать. Он поцеловал шею Поттера, его подбородок, глаза, не смыкая губ, поцелуи были открытыми, мокрыми, а Поттер дергал его мантию, пытаясь ее снять.

– Ты, – хрипло произнес Поттер, – я хочу отсосать тебе.

Драко был так возбужден, что едва мог это терпеть. Он провел пальцем по пуговицам, шепча заклинание, и его мантия с рубашкой упали на пол. Поттер улыбнулся виду полуголого Драко и потерся щетиной о его грудь, лизнул соски и двинулся ниже, стягивая брюки Драко и прижимаясь лицом к белью, скрывавшему его член. Драко был уверен, что ноги его долго не удержат, особенно когда Поттер приспустил трусы-боксеры и начал медленно и аккуратно лизать головку члена. Драко схватил его за взъерошенные волосы и притянул голову Поттера ближе, настоятельная необходимость в этом разливалась по венам, пересиливая все инстинкты. Поттер подчинился. Он взял член Драко глубже, касаясь языком ствола, головки, отверстия уретры, откуда выделялась естественная смазка. Ощущения были божественными, Драко такого даже не ожидал и простонал:

– Мерлин, твой рот, – толкнувшись бедрами вперед, между припухших губ Поттера; вид того, как он трахал Поттера в рот, был настолько неприличным, что он готов был кончить. Драко отодвинул Поттера.

– Что ж, давай его увидим, – сказал он хриплым голосом, как будто принадлежавшим кому-то другому.

– Что увидим? – тяжело дыша, спросил Поттер, губы у него были влажными и зацелованными.

– Избранный Хер. Раздевайся.

По-видимому, Поттеру нравилось, когда им командовали; Драко сделал себе заметку на память. Он тут же снял джинсы и трусы, и Драко не мог поверить в то, что образ из календаря сейчас _вживую_ стоял перед ним. Не хватало только сажи. _«Может быть, в следующий раз»,_ – подумал Драко, а потом его мозг напомнил ему, что _следующего раза не будет._ Желание обжигало его, Драко подошел ближе и схватил объект своих фантазий, чувствуя внушительный теплый вес члена Поттера в своей ладони, он медленно погладил его, наслаждаясь тем, как Поттер ахнул, как он с придыханием прошептал слова, не имеющие никакого смысла.

– Что такое, Поттер?

– Внутрь меня, – выдохнул Поттер, и Драко потер пальцем мягкую шелковистую головку. – Черт… _Ах!_ Трахни меня!

Драко выпустил член Поттера и наколдовал немного смазки на пальцы.

– Повернись, – сказал он, и Поттер посмотрел на него большими, темными и умоляющими глазами. – Покажи мне эту красивую задницу, Поттер, поторапливайся!

Поттер повернулся, схватился за стол, выгибая спину, и Драко стал нежно целовать его кожу, открывая Поттера. Драко чувствовал, как их магия переплетается, борется, смешивается, и комната вокруг них преображалась: фейерверки беззвучно вспыхивали над их головами, на месте вешалки появилась приапическая статуя, голые раньше стены теперь были закрыты гобеленами, кактус выпустил огромный розовый бутон, который медленно распустился так же, как и отверстие Поттера открывалось под умелыми нетерпеливыми пальцами Драко.

– Сейчас, Малфой, ты мне нужен сейчас, – умоляюще произнес Поттер, упираясь локтями в стол. Он дрожал, и Драко дрожал, и Артур, наверное, дрожал, или, быть может, это вся комната, и Драко вынул пальцы, нанес смазку на член и проник головкой в Поттера.

– Черт, – сказал Драко и погрузился еще на дюйм. Было слишком горячо, слишком туго, слишком поразительно. Ему пришлось остановиться на мгновение, закрыть глаза и постараться отдышаться.

– Глубже, Малфой, – сказал Поттер и двинул бедрами, отчего удовольствие прокатилось спиралью по позвоночнику Драко.

– Подумать только, какой ты нетерпеливый, – произнес Драко и толкнулся внутрь. Наградой ему стал стон. – Как же это тебе нравится, – выдохнул он.

– Мне очень нравится, – сказал Поттер. – Так хорошо.

Драко обхватил член Поттера ладонью. Он слегка прикусил плечо Поттера, входя и выходя из него, сохраняя постоянный ритм.

– Расскажи мне, как тебе хорошо.

– Это изумительно, – сказал Поттер. Тяжело дыша, он повернул голову к Драко. – _Ты_ изумительный.

У Драко все тело охватило огнем от этих слов.

– Мне нравится, когда твои волосы касаются моей кожи, – задыхаясь, произнес Поттер, и Драко наклонил голову, чтобы провести волосами по вспотевшей спине Поттера. Он трахал его изо всех сил, хотя ноги уже дрожали.

– Да, Малфой, не останавливайся. Сильнее! – выдохнул Поттер.

– Такой требовательный, – произнес Драко, коленом раздвигая ноги Поттера шире и входя глубже. – У тебя самая лучшая задница, Поттер, – сказал он, толкаясь быстрее, более беспорядочно.

Драко трахал других мужчин раньше, но никогда не чувствовал себя так бесконтрольно, так близко к тому, что называли _несдержанностью_. Сама мысль, что это именно _Поттер_ , тугой и влажный, умолял: _«Да, да, пожалуйста, не останавливайся!»_ , образ Поттера, теряющего голову и кончающего на его члене, оказался настолько пьянящим, что Драко подумал, что теряет рассудок. Он не мог в это поверить, просто не мог. 

– Ты только посмотри на себя. Посмотри, как ты здорово все принимаешь, – хрипло произнес он.

– Я уже близко. _Пожалуйста,_ Малфой.

– Скажи мое… – Драко едва смог выговорить эти слова. Он позволил себе выбросить все из головы, полностью потеряться в ощущении задницы Поттера вокруг члена, и стал неистово трахать его, чувствуя, как по спине бежит пот.

– Драко, – выдохнул Поттер и кончил на стол. – _Драко._ – Услышав свое имя из уст Поттера, Драко сломался и кончил внутри него, хватаясь за Поттера и стараясь не упасть.

 

Пот остывал на их коже, пока они переводили дух, бок о бок опираясь на стол.

– Я никогда не занимался сексом в Министерстве, – произнес Поттер. – Готов поспорить, что _ты_ занимался, – искоса взглянул он на Драко.

– Как вы пришли к такому потрясающе неверному заключению, аврор Поттер?

– Ты всегда приводишь своих бойфрендов на вечеринки, устраиваемые Министерством…

– Опять бойфренды.

– … так что я предположил, возможно, ты трахнул одного их них в уборной.

– Я никого не трахал в уборных Министерства, Поттер, – уверил его Драко. Он окинул оценивающим взглядом потную грудь Поттера, его ребра, бедра. Мягкий член в окружении темных волосков. – Но я был бы не против трахнуть _тебя_ у стенки туалета.

Поттер улыбнулся. 

– Я за, если ты за.

Драко хотел этого, хотел этого _так_ сильно. Возможно, Поттер не слишком расстроится, если узнает, что Драко на самом деле купил и «Костюм Адама» тоже. Драко закрыл глаза и решил притвориться, что все будет хорошо.

– А тем временем у меня есть отличная квартира с отличной кроватью для секса.

Поттер поднялся.

– Во-первых, давай приведем твой кабинет в порядок, чтобы Грюгер не схлопотал сердечный приступ, когда увидит эту статую. – Он указал на монструозный фаллос статуи, но Драко нравился ее вид. Она напоминала ему о некоторых старых фамильных вещах Малфоев, несомненно, языческих, которые мама прятала на чердаках Мэнора.

– Finite Incantatem справится с этим, да? – Поттер нашел свою палочку и был готов навести порядок.

Их перебило чириканье.

– Подожди! – воскликнул Драко. Он взял Артура и вынес его на стол Дафны.

– Это магический цыпленок? – удивленно спросил Поттер. – Ты наколдовал его?

– Вроде того. Теперь давай вернем приличный вид кабинету. Я хочу отвести тебя домой и трахнуть на своей кровати.

День таки еще не закончился.

 

**Четверг**

Когда Драко проснулся, он скользнул на пустую подушку рядом с ним и сделал вдох. Аромат Поттера щекотал ноздри. Это был не сон. Они с Поттером занимались сексом в кабинете, потом в кровати, а этим утром, возможно, последует секс в душе. Или на кухне. Или…

Или Поттер уже получил сову. Драко сел на кровати и огляделся.

– Поттер? – Никакого ответа. – Гарри? – попробовал он еще раз.

Ничего. Надев халат, Драко пошел на кухню. Никаких записок.

А еще никакого Артура. Его не было ни на кухне, ни в гостиной, ни в одном из обычных убежищ. Драко вернулся в спальню и заметил стакан воды на ночном столике.

– _Артур?_

Стакан не ответил. Драко поднял его и пристально посмотрел. Он знал, что случайные трансфигурации не всегда являются продолжительными, но он предположил, поскольку цыпленок выдержал более тридцати шести часов…

– Артур, – произнес он снова, тяжело сев на кровать и испытывая чувство утраты.

– Почему ты разговариваешь со стаканом? – раздался чей-то голос.

Поттер стоял в дверях его спальни в плаще. В руке у него что-то бренчало.

– Позаимствовал твои ключи, – сказал он. – Ходил поговорить с фотографом.

Драко поставил стакан обратно.

– Да?

– Да, – ответил Поттер. Он вошел в комнату, пристально глядя на Драко. – Видишь ли, этим утром я получил конфиденциальную посылку совой с ранним подарком к Рождеству. Не хочешь угадать, что там было?

– Расческа?

– Нет, это был «Костюм Адама» _и_ целая катушка фотопленки. Кажется, тот «француз» является одним из моих бешеных поклонников.

– Что ж, у тебя их много.

– Итак, – Поттер расхаживал по комнате туда-сюда, – я пошел к Бертрану, чтобы задать ему еще несколько вопросов. Я помню, что он весьма смутно мог описать лицо покупателя, что само по себе странно. Он – фотограф, он обращает внимание на лица людей и должен был бы дать более четкое описание. Если, конечно, кто-то не замаскировался под заклинанием забывчивости.

– Может, он дерьмовый фотограф. Откровенно говоря, я не впечатлен его работой.

– Так что в этот раз я попросил его описать другие черты покупателя, такие как фигура, тон голоса… И тому подобное. Бертран охотно согласился. Он даже упомянул, что ему показалось, покупатель хорошо знал юридические термины.

– Разве их не все знают? – Драко страстно желал, чтобы его сердце перестало так сильно биться.

– Угадай, что Бертран забыл упомянуть в прошлый раз? У него сложилось впечатление, как будто у того парня в кармане сидел _питомец_.

– В наши дни это повальное увлечение, карманные питомцы.

– Бертран сегодня возвращается в Новую Зеландию. Очевидно, на «Костюме Адама» он заработал достаточно денег, чтобы купить там дом.

– Недвижимость в Новой Зеландии _до смешного_ дешевая.

– Так что я подумал про себя… – теперь Поттер подошел к кровати и стал над Драко. Драко попытался понять, находится ли Поттер в бешенстве или просто раздражен, и подпрыгнул, когда Поттер наклонился над ним схватив руками изголовье кровати по обе стороны от Драко. Его горячее дыхание касалось лица Драко. Подобные методы устрашения только возбуждали Драко.

– Я сказал себе, – продолжил Поттер, – кого я знаю, кто имеет такую же фигуру, как описал Бертран, достаточно богат, чтобы потратить такую сумму денег, знает законы вдоль и поперек, наверное, говорит по-французски, носит питомца в кармане _и_ был в том районе вчерашним утром?

– Никто, – быстро ответил Драко. – Никто не подходит под это описание.

Губы Поттера коснулись его губ.

– Зачем ты это сделал?

Возможно, Поттер хотел усыпить его бдительность, но Драко поцеловал его в ответ.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi*.

Поттер теперь нежно прикусил нижнюю губу Драко и чуть потянул.

– Понятия не имею, что ты сказал, но звучит горячо.

Драко отстранился и взглянул на Поттера.

– Разве ты не злишься? Вчера ты казался весьма раздраженным этим таинственным покупателем. Я подумал… я был уверен, что ты возненавидишь меня, если узнаешь правду.

– Возможно. – Поттер сел рядом с Драко. – Я бы взбесился, если бы вчера все сам выяснил. Если бы я не получил сову… – Он повернулся к Драко и пожал плечами. – Я был бы уверен, что ты что-то задумал, захотел поднять меня на смех.

– Нам уже не пятнадцать, – тихо произнес Драко.

Взгляд Поттера стал задумчивым.

– Нет, уже нет. – Он вздохнул. – Но я _сержусь_ из-за того, что ты соврал мне. Я прямо спросил тебя. Когда мы целовались. Ты мог бы рассказать мне тогда.

– У меня на уме в тот момент были другие вещи, – ухмыльнулся Драко. Ему стало так легко на душе, от облегчения почти кружилась голова. Пожалуй, Поттер мог понять, почему Драко пришлось действовать так быстро. Когда он просмотрел контракт и понял, что продажа совершенно законна, Драко просто не мог уйти, не приобретя изображение и негативы. Поттер не знал, что Бертран получил три совы тем утром – Мерлин знает от кого – и только то, что Драко предложил самую высокую цену, спасло положение. Драко понравилась эта мысль. _Спас положение._ Он предположил, что Поттер будет _очень_ признателен, когда услышит о том, как Драко благодаря быстроте мысли _героически_ спас его обнаженное изображение. Драко начал представлять себе, _насколько_ Поттер будет признателен...

– Значит, ты сделал это ради меня? – спросил Поттер, вернув его в настоящее.

– Поттер, – фыркнул Драко, – я сделал это ради дела Сакрекура. Только вообрази, насколько бы ты был разъярен, если бы это фото попало в газеты. Дача тобой показаний стала бы катастрофой.

Ладонь Поттера скользнула по бедру Драко.

– Так вот какой у тебя был мотив. Посадить Сакрекура в Азкабан.

– Это был поступок на благо общества, ничего более, – заверил его Драко. Поттер начал массировать ему пах, и стало трудно дышать.

– Почему ты разговаривал со стаканом?

Драко не знал, как ему признаться. Неохотно он оторвал руку Поттера от столь чудного занятия и нежно обхватил ее ладонями.

– Стакан с водой – это Артур.

Поттер прикоснулся ко лбу Драко. 

– Ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь? Артур на кухне. Я брал его с собой в студию. Подумал, ты не будешь возражать. Я поставил этот стакан здесь утром для тебя. – Он лукаво улыбнулся. – Ты усердно поработал прошлой ночью.

– Безусловно, – произнес Драко, чувствуя себя таким счастливым, что мог бы подлететь к потолку. – Я вовсю работал, а теперь мне нужен душ. Быть может, ты присоединишься? Сэкономим время, если примем душ вместе. Сегодня _все же_ рабочий день.

– Это абсолютно логично, – широко улыбнулся Поттер. – Но, – он коснулся подбородка Драко и посмотрел ему в глаза, – ты больше не будешь врать мне. Обещай!

– Не буду. А теперь иди в душ, я немедленно к тебе присоединюсь.

К сожалению, это тоже была ложь, _самая последняя_ , подумалось Драко, потому что он не сразу пошел в ванную. Сперва он заглянул на кухню, чтобы убедиться, что Артур на самом деле жив – так и было, он клевал зерна на кухонном столе – но после этого, да, он немедленно направился туда, где его ждал Поттер, желательно мокрый и в мыльной пене.

 

* Je ne sais pas pourquoi – Я не знаю, почему.

_The End_


End file.
